Maxxor
'''Maxxor' is an OverWorld Creature, and the Tribe's current leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now Or Never!, the leader of the OverWorld was named Madcap, whom Maxxor was most likely based off. Vlar, the OverWorlder who stole Kiru's throne from him, was Maxxor's ancestor. Maxxor is one of the toughest, bravest, and wisest creatures of the OverWorld, making him fit for his title of leader. Maxxor specializes in Earth and Fire type attacks, which he uses to defend his home: Kiru City. On top of his already impressive skillset, Maxxor is also a great Mugician, making him a powerful ally in combat. Maxxor was originally known as MadCap in the Chaotic: Now or Never series. Maxxor's greatest enemy is Chaor. The leader of the UnderWorld. Background Information Maxxor is a great leader. He is brave, smart, strong and he is among the finest mugicians in all of Perim. He leads OverWorld armies into battle, and is a natural leader for his clan in the quest for the Cothica. He is frequently angered by Chaor for destabilizing peace in Perim, and challenges him head on righteous indignation. He lives in the OverWorld capital, Kiru City, but frequently travels around Perim in-search of the Cothica and on other missions to keep the OverWorld safe from UnderWorlders and other tribal adversaries. Maxxor is a wise and powerful leader, loved by his fellow OverWorlders - much to the dismay of Chaor, who would like nothing more than to see Maxxor driven from his position. When the M'arrillians appeared Maxxor travelled to the Riverlands to investigate, finding the area polluted and seething with enemies. Maxxor first forged an alliance with the Danians, later expanding the pact to every tribe in Perim other than the M'arrillians. With intense training and his aquisition of the Xerium Armor he became Maxxor Protector of Perim. During the episodes Last Stand, parts 1 and 2, Maxxor, along with Chaor tracks down Aa'une the Oligarch, leader of the Marillians. They are tricked into bringing him to Lake Bla'keer, where Aa'une is powered up. It is here where Maxxor truly appears, rescuing Chaor, as Iparu was imitating Maxxor. Personality and Behavior When Tom Majors first encountered his hero in person, Maxxor was a lot more ruthless than Tom had expected. This perspective was altered when he later allowed himself to be captured in order to save Tom and Kaz Kalinkas from Prince Mudeenu's wrath. He is considered a model leader being wise, powerful, and just. Appearance Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of tabbard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt. In OverWorld lore, it is said that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge. During the M'arrillian invasion, Maxxor dons the Xerium Armor and trains rigorously in order to defeat Aa'une, leader of the M'arrillians. Due to this, Maxxor returns in a new card: Maxxor Protector of Perim. Details Basic Stats Maxxor Maxxor: Protector of Perim Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Maxxor is the leader of the OverWorlders, and will always protect and lead his tribe to ensure they find the Cothica before the other tribes. He also has a close friendship with his aide and confidantes, Tangath Toborn, Intress, and Tartarek. He was close friends with Raznus until Raznus was infected by a Danian parasite. Maxxor also has a friendly relationship with Najarin, relying on him as the head Overworld Muge. Maxxor has a near-identical, savage relative named Cromaxx. Maxxor also seems to be relatives with or have a similar appearance to Prantix and Accato, who both notably share his fire element. Enemies Maxxor's tribe is sworn enemies with the UnderWorlders, lead by Chaor. He often leads campaigns against the Mipedians as they are geographically nearest. In addition, it seems that his tribe will remain enemies with the Danians, as they infected Raznus, the Overworld ambassador. Owners MajorTom Tom owned the Maxxor card before he entered Chaotic. He later lost the digital version, after losing a wager battle in the BetaDrome. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) Tom later met Maxxor in Perim, and said that he will someday scan him. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part Two)) When he eventually does, Maxxor is infected with a mugic cast by Lord Van Bloot. When Tom used Maxxor in a match he felt the same effects Van Bloot's mugic had on Maxxor. (TV: Fallen Hero) Tom managed to help Maxxor regain his courage and he obtained another scan of Maxxor with full stats. (TV: Maze of Menace) *Tom's orginal Maxxor card had 70 energy, 80 courage and 3 mugic counters. Bruiser33 Bruiser33 won Tom's original Maxxor card, after winning a wager battle. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) ReggieOne After Tom and Kaz helped ReggieOne, Reggie offered them a reward of some Ultra Rare cards. One of the cards he offered to Tom was a Maxxor. Tom refused to take it; he said that he wanted to scan Maxxor himself. (TV:Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) TV Show Appearances :As Maxxor is Tom's preferrential card and creature to battle as, Maxxor appears in a majority of the the episodes. Welcome to Chaotic (Part One)/(Part Two) :Tom has his first ever 'real' Chaotic match in Part 1. He fought as Maxxor, against his opponent Takinom. There were many twists and turns, and the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1; left Tom/Maxxor in a tight situation. The match concluded in Part 2. Unexpected :Tom/Maxxor -- in his revamped character design-- battles against Peyton/Malvadine. The Thing About Bodal :Tom Wipes out Agro999's entire Battle Team with Maxxor, but Agro999 uses a Mugic card to bring back Tangath Toborn. Tom/Maxxor then loses to him by falling off a waterfall in Glacier Plains. Tom then only has one card left in his BattleTeam. Everything is in Flux :Tom's main Creature in a battle against Klay's UnderWorld Battle Team. Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)/(Part Two) :In Part 1 Tom plays a one-on-one wager match against Bruiser33. He loses, and thus forfeits his card. In Part 2 we see the real Maxxor. Tom and his friends help him and the OverWorlders fight the Mipedians. Fallen Hero :Maxxor was infected by a mugic called decomposition cast by Lord Van Bloot when out on a mission to lure Intress into a trap. When Tom and Kaz find him, he lets Tom scan him and has Intress see them out. When she returned, Maxxor had left. A Fearsome Fate :Tom used his new Maxxor scan in a match only to discover Maxxor had hardly any courage and everything he saw was amazingly frightful. The real Maxxor is seen at the end of the episode headed to the Underworld's Labyrinth of Lyssk. Maze of Menace Tom gives Maxxor the crystal with all his power inside. Maxxor breaks it and is back to his old self. he then fights his nemesis Chaor and is victorious. Chaor gets away but Intress and Najarin are glad to have their leader back. They ask Tom what he'd like as a reward for helping Maxxor, Tom gets a new scan of Maxxor and says that next time in the dromes those two will kick some codes Raznus Returns Raznus, having been assimilated into the Danian Tribe, returns to Kiru City with a hive of fierce warriors led by Odu-Bathax. They are accidentally discovered underneath Bodal's arsenal when Bodal was testing a new machine. When Tom, Bodal, and Olkiex get captured when Odu-Bathax decides to raid Kiru City, Kaz runs off to get Maxxor only for Intress to tell Kaz that Maxxor is in the Riverlands (which the M'arrillians had just polluted). With Maxxor busy with some M'arrillians, Intress takes the OverWorld guards and any available OverWorlders to the scene of the accident. While Kaz tries to free Tom, Bodal, and Olkiex, Raznus tries to reason with Intress, but end up fighting each other. Maxxor manages to evade his M'arrillian pursuers and use the Song of Translocation to get to where Intress is battling Raznus. With the Danians defeated, Maxxor had learned from Raznus that the M'arrillians have polluted the Danians' water supply. Maxxor lets the Danians go to deliver a message to Illexia for a truce to defeat the M'arrillians. Breakdown Quotes Gallery Maxxor.jpg Maxxor-show.png Maxxor-season2.png Maxxor PTP.jpg MaxxorArmor1.png MaxxorOC95.jpg Notes * Maxxor was one of the only two tribal leaders to have been in the first starter deck Dawn of Perim, the other being Chaor. * Vlar is Maxxor's ancestor. Trivia Related Articles * Tom Majors * Intress * OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Tribal leaders Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Attacks Category:Featured Article Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Unique Cards Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Forged Unity Set Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Son of The Spiritlands Category:Tom's Creatures